fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2011 Power Rankings-Week 4
<---Previous Week Next Week[[2011 Power Rankings-Week 6|--->]] Posted 9/30/11 at 11:46am 1 (3). Bust a Cap ---Putting up the 3rd most points in the league, BAC has proved his week 1 victory was no fluke. His WR's are going up weak secondaries in Ari, Min, Mia, and KC. This could be another big week. 2 (4). Big Sacks ---After being the only starting QB to make it through week 2 without a sack, Stafford was taken down 5 times against Minnesota. If Big D can apply pressure and keep it there (which Minn. could not do) he might have a tough day and so might BS against the league's top scoring Lock THIS. 3 (5). Morning Woodheads ---While still the leagues 7th best scoring team, MW has consistently done enough to win games and he goes up against one of the worst scoring teams in the league this week. He looks to be the only team guaranteed a 4-0 start. Though the gods may smite him for this ill-advised jinx text sent at 10:46 on Wednesday the 28th in regards to the Rays final batter in the 9th: "Last out of the season and they send up a .108 hitter? Thanks for the playoff spot." 4 (2). Lock THIS ---In a game that came down to the surprisingly productive Fred Davis and the always productive Jason Witten, advantage went to the veteran and Lock THIS lost it's first game of the year. This week LT goes up against the third best scoring team in the league and will need to have offensive and defensive production from the Patriots in order to win. 5 (7). B-2 Hallway Gangstas ---Colston could start as soon as this week. Ford is starting to get healthy again. Brees will only get better as the season progresses. B2HG is on the rise. 6 (9). bob's bananas ---This team is at a quiet 2-1. Whether they are better or worse than their record shows remains to be seen, but we should have a better idea after this weeks matchup with B-2 Hallway Gangstas. 7 (8). NK Anaconda's ---First win of the season for the rookie team, and a favorable matchup this week against winless PainTrain. Injuries at the TE position a cause for concern. 8 (1). Brak and Yellow ---The autodraft seems to be catching up to this team. Not only did they lose last week, but they are going up against the leagues new top ranked team in Sunday's matchup. Oh, and to make matters worse, BAY still has Kenny Britt in the top WR spot and Shonn Greene (vs. BAL) playing over Ingram (vs. JAX). If there's one thing the Commish hates, it's IR players in starting spots on friday. tisk tisk tisk. 9 (6). Pain Train WOO WOO ---No better time to get a win than against another struggling team. On the season, NK A's have only put up 8 points more than PTWW. 10 (10). GregCincoDos ---Things aren't looking good for GCD going up against the surging Woodheads. Good news is Roddy White vs. Seattle and Rivers vs. Miami both seem to be geared up for big games. 11 (11). ma ma momma said ---I don't know whats more concerning, that ma momma STILL has Manning on the bench, or that according to Yahoo 3% of leagues still have a team that is STARTING Manning. I'll take this team seriously when they pick up a real backup QB. 12 (12). Warwick Kswiss Tubes ---The most consistent team in the league this season. They have consistently been blown out each of the first three weeks. This week could be different though, as they go up against the team captained by mr. Omaha himself. Someone has to win in this bottom of the barrel brawl. MATCHUP OF THE WEEK B-2 Hallway Gangstas vs. bob's bananas B2HG, whose team motto is "I'm trying to sign Seth Smith but it won't let me," finally got a win last week. bananas is weak at QB (1.Cutler, 2. non-existent). bananas also suffers from what I call the Fantasy Handjob. a Fantasy handjob is when you have an offensive player going up against your own defense. The better your offensive player does, the worse your defense does. So in a sense, you are..that's right...fucking yourself. Meanwhile, B-2'S Pettigrew, Brees, and Bal Def. alone should be enough to power the Gangstas. Commish Pick: B-2 Hallway Gangstas